


a new piece

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Dot raises an eyebrow at the bag Jocelyn's handing her, “What's this?”





	

Dot raises an eyebrow at the bag Jocelyn's handing her, “What's this?” 

“Well I've been thinking-”

“What the hell Jocelyn,” Dot interrupts, pulling out a handgun. 

“Hear me out,” she pleads, and Dot barely manages a nod, putting the gun on the counter. It wasn't that Dot was fundamentally opposed to mundane weaponry, it's just… it's so inelegant and inefficient and far more likely to cause accidental damage. Frankly, Dot didn't understand how Luke or Alaric could carry them. 

“You're the one who said no magic in the house, and I agree. But if anything happens- demons, rogue shadowhunters, anything- I want you to have a backup plan.” 

Dot frowns, coming around the counter and holding her hands, “He's dead honey.” 

Jocelyn doesn't believe her, but she doesn't press the point. “It's only if you want, but I think with some training you might change your mind. And Magnus made those bullets that work against demons for Luke.”

Dot supposes she might have a point, concedes with a, “Fine, training first.” 

And Jocelyn smiles, a little too wide, “I signed us up for Saturday classes.” 

Dot isn't even surprised, leaning up to kiss her. “You minx.”

Jocelyn shrugs, “I want you safe.” 

And Dot nods, squeezing her, “At this rate no demon will dare come within the city limits.”


End file.
